


False Alarm

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mix ruins Merlin's morning, but Arthur makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Alarm

**Title** : False Alarm  
 **Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
 **Word Count** : 2000  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : modern magical au, established relationship, Little Mix, magical stimulation, frottage, schmoop  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I own neither of the boys, nor _Merlin_ (BBC)  
 **Summary** : Little Mix ruins Merlin's morning, but Arthur makes it better.  


He lifted his hand, fingers spread, head tipped back, golden gaze focussed on the burst of blue and purple flames. Just one thought, one simple thought and the coloured pyrotechnics morphed into an octopus against the backdrop of the midnight sky, tentacles sweeping across the heavens, beast enveloping the other fireworks before they exploded, vibrant flames growing brighter.

Merlin turned to Arthur then, lover’s gaze intent on his face, eyes glimmering with awe and wonder. Arthur caught his outstretched hand, curling his fingers around his wrist before Arthur kissed his palm. His boyfriend gently tugged him into his arms, Arthur’s hands steadying his hips.

“ _Merlin_ , you’re--”

_You’re not the only one so let them criticise_  
 _You’re untouchable when you realise_  
 _Ooooooooooh_

“The _fuck_ ,” groaned Merlin, lifting his head from his pillow and kicking at the duvet, throwing Arthur’s arm from round his hips and hurrying over to their stereo alarm. “Bloody _Little Mix_. Who let this happen,” he muttered, prodding at the buttons until his bleary eyes focussed and he managed to shut Jade up. He shivered, only realising his nakedness when his nipples peaked and his arms broke out in goosepimples.

Arthur huffed unhappily from their bed and Merlin quickly shuffled over, carefully easing under the comforter only to have Arthur grumble and pull him into the warm cocoon of his arms.

“What’s the point in being a bloody sorcerer if you won’t use your magic on the alarm?” asked Arthur, words clear despite his sleep-deepened tone.

“The reason we put it over there is so it actually got us out of bed,” answered Merlin, yawning before burying his face under Arthur’s chin and tucking his feet between Arthur’s shapely calves, toes rubbing through Arthur’s leg hair.

“Doesn’t really matter if you just get back into bed, now, does it?”

“S’nippy,” moaned Merlin, shifting even closer and tucking the duvet tight around their bodies.

Arthur answered by rubbing his cheek against Merlin’s hair.

“It _is_ time to wake up, though,” muttered Merlin, tilting his head and brushing his mouth over Arthur’s collarbone.

“I _am_ awake.” Merlin grinned, Arthur’s arms tightening around his body, fingers dragging through the mess of his hair while the other hand teased the dip of his spine.

“Then it is time to _get out of bed_. If you keep playing like that we’re going to be late.” He angled his head and licked Arthur’s jaw, watching Arthur peel one eye open before nipping Arthur’s chin.

“ _Must_ you do that?” asked Arthur, dropping both hands to Merlin’s arse and wrinkling his nose.

Merlin shrugged, hips shifting against Arthur’s, boyfriend’s palms rubbing over his bum. Arthur’s fingers teased between his cheeks and he purposefully ground forward, half-hard cock sliding along the cut of Arthur’s oblique.

“ _That_ kind of morning?” Arthur dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s cheekbone, lips dragging over the pillow lines there. “What about being late?” he teased.

“When isn’t it that kind of morning?” asked Merlin, easing back and sliding his hand between their bodies, aligning their cocks so they could rub against one another. “We’ll just have to be quick about it.”

Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin flush against his chest, hands massaging the slight curve of Merlin’s backside as he rocked against him. He caught Merlin’s mouth, nudging Merlin’s knee with his own and easing Merlin’s legs apart, tipping Merlin onto his back and crawling over Merlin’s body so he could settle between Merlin’s thighs. It was hot under the comforter, combined body heat already making the backs of his knees sweat. He kicked the duvet down to the foot of the bed, Merlin shivering beneath him.

“Well hello,” said Merlin quietly, spreading his legs wider and cupping Arthur’s arse, supple globes dimpling under his fingers with every squeeze. He dragged his fingers up Arthur’s sides, loved the shudder that wracked Arthur’s spine whenever he tickled his lover.

“ _Merlin_ ,” whispered Arthur, pressing his face against Merlin’s throat and rolling his hips, breath hitching when their cockheads touched.

Merlin grinned and shoved his hand under their pillows, searching for only a moment before he found the lube Arthur had hastily stashed there after working him open last night. He gently pushed at Arthur’s shoulder and flipped open the tube, squeezing some over his prick and then carelessly chucking the tube onto the nightstand. “Here,” he said, grabbing Arthur’s arse again and guiding their hips together.

“God, that’s good,” breathed Arthur, prick slip-sliding along Merlin’s. He sucked on Merlin’s neck, Merlin’s stubble making his lips numb.

“ _Yeah_. C’mon, Arthur, faster,” groaned Merlin, urging Arthur to buck against him with the hands on his lover’s bum. He couldn’t resist squeezing, loved holding onto Arthur’s arse whenever he had the chance, massaging the perfect curve as Arthur fucked into him or against him.

He let go of one cheek, wanted to touch every centimetre of Arthur’s sleep-warm skin. Arthur’s flank was smooth under his fingertips, light touches leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

“You’re a little devil, you know that?” murmured Arthur, twitching away from Merlin’s teasing fingers.

“Can’t help that I just want to _touch_ you.” He kneaded Arthur’s buttock once more and then dragged both palms up and down Arthur’s sides, working his hands between their bodies and rubbing Arthur’s chest, massaging Arthur’s firm pecs. He rolled Arthur’s peaked nipples with his thumbs, pinching them between his fingers, felt Arthur’s deep groan beneath his palms. Merlin smoothed his hands over Arthur’s chest hair, palms sliding up Arthur’s throat and then to the back of his head, fingers curling in Arthur’s silky hair.

“Jesus, Merlin.” Arthur angled his body and gathered both of Merlin’s wrists in one hand, pressing them above Merlin’s head and greedily grinding against Merlin. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, reveling in the sensation of Merlin’s thick cock sliding beneath his own. Merlin whined and rolled his hips, clenching his hips tighter between his lithe thighs.

“Arthur, _let me_ \--” moaned Merlin, squirming beneath Arthur in an attempt to shake off Arthur’s hold only to have Arthur press harder against his wrists. He whimpered and let out a slow breath, catching Arthur’s eyes and smirking, gaze flashing, magic touching Arthur where he couldn’t physically.

Merlin’s magic was a worse tease than Merlin himself, pleasure fleeting as soon as he began enjoying it. “You are the _worst_ ,” he grumbled, letting go of Merlin’s wrists and resettling on one hand, curling the fingers of his other hand round their pricks, Merlin’s palms finding his arse again.

Merlin gasped, magic settling once Arthur unrestrained him. He laughed breathlessly and squeezed Arthur’s backside, tight, purposeful clench of Arthur’s muscles beneath his touch making his breath hitch.

“Your obsession with my arse is slightly worrying,” whispered Arthur, grinning at his lover before he ducked down and sucked at Merlin’s jaw, dragging his tongue over Merlin’s slight stubble and teasing Merlin’s earlobe.

“Slightly worrying or highly arousing?” answered Merlin, not missing a beat, slapping Arthur’s bum, arsecheek rippling under his palm.

Arthur moaned. “A bit of both, I suppose.” He nuzzled Merlin’s throat and then leant up to kiss Merlin, chaste press of his mouth to the bow of Merlin’s top lip, tongue sliding over the seam.

“ _Arthur_.” Merlin groaned and fisted Arthur’s hair, leaning up and tilting Arthur’s face so he could suck on Arthur’s bottom lip, humming in approval when Arthur curled his tongue into his mouth. Arthur let go of their cocks and slid his hand up his abdomen, thumb dragging over the hard bud of his nipple and then curling lightly around his throat. He whimpered, hands finding Arthur’s waist again and grinding his hips upward, Arthur pressing their chests together, trapping their erections in the slick heat between their stomachs. “ _God_ , Arthur, _please_.”

“Tell me what you want, _Mer_ lin,” teased Arthur, entire body rubbing against his lover as they moved together, Merlin’s legs falling further apart, outer thighs practically pressed into the sheets, Merlin’s ankles locked over the bends of his knees.

“Just,” Merlin’s breath hitched, Arthur’s weight pressing him into the mattress, “ _keep moving_.”

Arthur grinned and sucked at Merlin’s shoulder, tonguing a bruise into his boyfriend’s pale skin, pleased when Merlin bared more of his flesh to his ministrations. He rolled his hips, leaning up and catching Merlin’s bottom lip between his teeth, Merlin’s thighs quaking around his hips. “Alright?” he whispered, dragging his left hand down Merlin’s side and petting Merlin’s thigh, fingers playing over his boyfriend’s dark hair.

“ _Yes_ ,” panted Merlin, grabbing Arthur’s arse, bucking hard, Arthur’s flawless behind flexing under his palms with each of Arthur’s quick thrusts. “Arthur, I’m almost there,” he groaned, squishing Arthur’s buttocks together, magic tingling beneath his skin, heat and power pooling low in his abdomen.

“Good,” said Arthur, smirking and catching Merlin’s mouth. He rubbed his thumb over Merlin’s jaw, massaging Merlin’s thigh with his other hand, lean muscle twitching with strain and his lover’s impending release. Merlin’s chest heaved against his own, breath stuttering out of Merlin, movement of his hips becoming erratic. “ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful,” he whispered, enraptured by the taut pull of Merlin’s throat, hair a mess round his head, cheeks flushed under Merlin’s gilded irises.

Merlin shivered, heat and magic spreading along his limbs. He let his power seep out, sorcery once again eager to get its tendrils all over Arthur. Arthur groaned the instant his magic enveloped Arthur’s body, back bowing and hips grinding harder against his own.

“Merlin, _god_ ,” grit Arthur, Merlin’s magic finding every sensitive spot, caressing and squeezing and _teasing_. He curled his fingers in Merlin’s hair, bollocks tightening and he spent, kissing Merlin through his orgasm, hips rocking in small stilted movements.

“Arthur, _Arthur_.” Merlin groaned, fingers tightening over Arthur’s arsecheeks, stilling his boyfriend’s hips and fucking up against Arthur’s cock, slick slide of sweat, lube, and Arthur’s come driving him to his release. He cried out, back arching and he came, spilling between their bellies, come pooling in the dip of his hips. Arthur settled heavily on top of him and he dragged his hands up Arthur’s sweat slick back, massaging Arthur’s shoulders and kissing the corner of Arthur’s mouth.

He settled his hands on Arthur’s arse, absently rubbing his buttocks as he let his eyes fall closed. Arthur sighed against his throat, heart beating rapidly against his chest. Merlin kissed the top of Arthur’s head, shifting to stretch his legs.

“Can you--” asked Arthur after a moment, cutting himself off and shifting his hips, purse of Merlin’s lips making him snort.

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s waist and his eyes flared, small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, bellies clean between them. He relished the weight of Arthur lazy and sated on top of him, still caressing Arthur’s bum. “We really _really_ need to get out of bed now, Arthur; we’re going to be late for work,” he said, hated to ruin their post-coital cuddle.

He felt Arthur smirk against his throat and he pulled back. “What is with the face? You did the same thing earlier.”

“Merlin,” said Arthur, tipping his head to the side, one eyebrow raised in its typical _are you mental_ inquiry.

“Arthur,” he answered, tone just as mocking.

“Merlin, _dear_.” Arthur let out a slow breath, tucking his face in Merlin’s shoulder as he mumbled, “It’s Saturday.”

“What.” Merlin stilled his hands, slapping Arthur’s arse again when his lover chuckled, breath hot against his throat.

Arthur laughed harder at Merlin’s creased brow and squirmed, sliding his arms around Merlin’s body and getting comfortable. “I suspect you didn’t deactivate the alarm when I _clearly_ reminded you to last night. Guess you were a bit, ah, _preoccupied_.”

“Well bugger, I wonder _why_.” Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, letting himself be squished and grumbling into Arthur’s hair. “Bloody _Little Mix_.”

Arthur snorted and shifted so he wasn’t completely squashing Merlin. “Merlin,” he whispered, catching Merlin’s hand and playing with his fingers, waiting for Merlin’s quiet hum, “go back to sleep.”  



End file.
